


poo

by Anonymous



Category: 89py
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	1. Chapter 1

Loki was bored. He had been tucked away in the library for hours. He needed distraction, at best, if not actual entertainment, and he was tired of the servants. He moved to the Great Hall, realising that it was time for supper, and found his place at the table, sitting across from Thor. He smiled gently across to him, and took a pear onto his plate, meticulously cutting it up, and eating it in nibbles.

For Thor the day could not have been more dull. He had spent most of it with his father and the Asgardian advisors learning policy and the political wranglings of leadership. It was the absolute worst. THE WORST. And everything he hated about learning to become the King. Loki had far more of a talent and interest in that side of things than he did. Thor had spent most of his time imagining himself battling Jotun on the icy wastes of their homeland. Smashing things. Yes. He noted when his brother joined them at the table and gave him a brief nod before laughing at something Volstagg had said.

Loki’s green eyes slid over the handsome, muscular form of his brother. For some depraved reason, he had always had fantasies of Thor breaking into his room and throwing him down onto his table, and fucking him mercilessly. Now was not the time for such thoughts, though, when he was not alone! He blushed and looked down at the pear, slicing a bit more off and lifting the juice slice of fruit to his mouth, munching it quietly. Loki was the picture of perfection, his back straight, eyes turned ahead, head held high. He was proper, mannerly, and smoothe.

As the dinner progressed Thor found his eyes constantly flittering over the table to fix on his quiet brother. Loki sometimes enjoyed conversing but tonight he was typically quiet. A wandering thought passed Thor’s mind… what would Loki look like as a seal? Probably not much different. A black furry seal with a sleek head and bright green eyes. And absolutely adorable. He grinned over at his brother at the thought.

Loki blushed at how Thor seemed to be checking him out and finished his pear, before excusing himself to go for a long walk, to clear his head. He had to stop thinking about Thor forcing him down, ripping his trousers down, and having his way with him! …especially in public. He had a clear lump in his trousers as he moved swiftly from the table, and out to the courtyard. He needed some fresh air, he told himself. That would do the trick. Time away from Thor.

Of course Loki was more graceful than a seal on land. Seals kind of lumbered about where as Loki moved with the feline grace of a panther. A black panther with green eyes… He hummed as he watched Loki leave. His eyes slid to his brother’s hips and kind of stuck there until he’d left the room. What would it be like to grab those hips in his hands, pull Loki close and grind him up against the wall… His tongue flicked over his lips. Should he be thinking about Loki like that? Odin would have fits… so that meant Yes. Heck if the Old Man saw him and Loki getting ‘rough and tumbly’ it would probably drive him into the Odinsleep. Not a bad thing as it would probably get Thor out of those horrible meetings… He gently excused himself from his friends and left to follow after his brother, curious as to where the kitty was going.

Loki went to the garden and found his favourite spot to wank. It was secluded, with orchid plants and rose bushes, all surrounding a fountain with a giant statue of Thor. Perfect. His own personal porn stash. He lay across the soft grass and reached into his trousers, staring up at the statue and groaning softly as he began to stroke and soothe his aching member.

He paused behind a large bush when he caught wiff of an interesting smell… Something musky and… ah. He peered through the leaves to see his brother laying on the soft grass, his hand in his trousers. And obviously pleasuring himself as he was staring up at that giant statue of …Thor. Himself. He licked his lips again and a little growl escaped him as he watched. Oh… he was not letting this one go. Not now. This was an opportunity to strike if he ever saw it. He silently stepped out from behind the bushes and padded over the grass to Loki from behind. He then unleashed Mjölnir from his belt and before Loki would have time to react he carefully placed the hammer over Loki’s head and squarely on his chest, effectively pinning him to the grass. Then he grinned down at him.

Loki grunted and looked to Thor, yanking his hand from his trousers and his face turning a brilliant scarlet. “Th–thor!” he gasped, trying to push Mjolnir off himself, of course in vain. He had a bit of pre on his fingers, and it left a small, sticky mess on the side of the hammer. He squirmed as much of his body that he could move. “Th-thor, get it off me!” he demanded, looking beyond humiliated.

Thor grabbed Loki’s wrist as he moved to kneel down beside him, “Tisk, you’re going to get my handle all sticky…” He then took Loki’s fingers into his mouth and slowly sucked them clean, one by one, his eyes burning down into those green emeralds, “There…” He growled and slid his other hand to tug Loki’s trousers down. He made a tisking sound at the sight of that swollen member, “To think you were just going to lie here and get off to my statue. You were going to make me miss out on all this fun.”

Loki’s cheeks turned a deep burgundy, now, and he turned away, with a horrified look on his face. “Th-thor, such— such hubris! I was just having a wank. Your statue happened to be there!” he snapped, insistently, glaring up at him rather defiantly. “Let me up!” he demanded, trying to pull his hand free of the male’s mighty grasp.

Thor smirked and squeezed Loki’s wrist, “Oh yes, because we all wank under the statues of our brothers. In the garden. By ourselves… It’s almost like you wanted to be caught…” He slid a finger up Loki’s cock, “You have such a wicked tongue, brother. Always telling stories. How about some truth for once?” He growled as he slowly started to stroke him.

Loki writhed and whimpered, feeling pre dribbling forth from his tender member. He grunted and began to pant, to feel that mighty, calloused hand gripping him. “Ohh! Thor!” he gasped, his hand closing about Thor’s thumb, holding onto it and lifting his hips eagerly into that strong grasp. “Ohhh!”

Thor gasped a little at Loki’s reaction. It was a complete 180 to those defiant words. He growled down at him, “You are not going anywhere…” He muttered and then bent down to lick that thick line of pre off the member… and then he took the cock in his mouth and sucked upon it furiously, pushing Loki’s wrist down into the grass above his head, “MMmnnnnnn~”’

The younger god-prince howled with surprise and pleasure as he felt the hot mouth lick and closed about his cock. He writhed and whined, begging, but he did not know what he was begging for – for Thor to stop, or for him to not stop. “Ohhh! Gods! Please! Please! Oh, Thor! Please~!” he whined, trembling a bit as his hips eagerly lifted to that hot mouth.

Thor hungrily devoured his brother’s cock, moving as those hips pressed upward to swallow and take the whole thing down. He hummed and quickly bobbed his head, lapping and sucking at the musky maleness of Loki’s hot skin. He slid one hand around Loki’s ass cheek, pulling his hips up a little and pushing two fingers between. He found the tight entrance and slowly massaged it, working the tight round hole gently as he swallowed down those delicious moans.

Groaning and pleading, Loki rolled about on the grass, as much as Mjolnir and Thor’s grasp would allow. His toes curled tightly in his boots, and his cock throbbed needily within that hot maw. “Oh, Thor~!” he whined, thrusting his hips into that throat. “Oh, gods!” What if one of the Asgardian guards, the Einherjar, found them? Surely, they would tell Odin, who would be furious, and, as usual, would blame Loki for everything. “Th–thor! What if someone sees us?” he managed to say between desperate moans.

Thor peered up Loki’s body and then let his hard cock slip free from his lips before pushing up onto his knees and looming over his brother, “Well… They’ll get quite an eyeful won’t they?” He grinned down at him, it was feral and full of carnal animal desire. He slid his hand to his pants and pulled them down with a rough tug, exposing his jutting hard cock, the tip glistening with cummy dew. “Especially when I’m rutting into you like an animal…” He growled and pulled Loki’s hips up onto his thighs, spreading them open.

Loki yelped softly with embarrassment as he was dragged into place. “Th–thor…” he gasped, feeling his cheeks heating and body responding with a few twitches of his own cock. “Nhhh! Thor!” he needed this, so badly! He also wanted Thor to sort of force him, or at least be a bit rough, so he struggled. “Let me go!” he insisted. “Just because I wanked to your statue, does not mean I wish for you to have me!” he said, trying to slap him sharply across the face.

  
Thor caught his hand and shoved it down roughly over his head and held it there with the othe wrist, his teeth flashing, “Let you go? Stop…lying…” He then took his cock in his other hand and pressed the head to that tight ass he had been rubbing… then with a little thrust and a grunt he pushed the head inside. He felt the immediate tight burning of his brother’s ass and groaned, “Ooohhh…” He slowly rolled his hips and then thrust in deeper, grunting and pushing Loki down into the grass, “You…are not going…anywhere….” He snarled, his thoughts completely on one thing only.

A shriek escaped Loki as he felt the huge cock ram into him, mercilessly. His head snapped back, his slender body struggling and shaking as he felt the other’s cock forcing him open, painfully. “NUHHHH! THOR! AUUUGGGHH!” He kicked and howled, though, inside, he loved Thor for forcing his will on him. He liked the feeling of being at Thor’s mercy. “AHHH! GODS! YOU– B-BRUTE!”

Thor stared down at him and licked his lips, drinking in his screams as he fully sunk his cock in up to his balls. He sat there, balls deep and smirked down at him, “A fucking brute. And you love it…” He grabbed Loki roughly by his dark hair and bent his head back then slowly decended, knocking the hammer over on it’s side so he could bite into that exposed throat, bruising it and marking him. As he did so he slowly pulled back until just the head of his cock was in his brother and then gave a plunging, vicious thrust, forcing Loki’s body to arch as he did and then continued to fuck him relentlessly, not seeming to care if he hurt Loki. He knew his brother loved the pain, just as he enjoyed giving it to him. A sadistic part of him growled and hungered for Loki’s blood.

Loki’s body rendered unto him that blood that he craved, rather easily, considering that Thor was not being gentle, in the least, to the smaller god. Yelps and howls of pain escaped the dark-haired male as he felt Thor rutting him, ruthlessly. “Th—Thor! Ohhh!” he sobbed, tears flowing from his eyes. But he liked it. He liked how Thor controlled him, and paid no heed to his cries of agony.

Thor huffed as he thrust into his brother, licking up the salty trails that came down his face. He then bit into his throat again and licked over the resulting bruise. He combed his fingers through Loki’s slick backed dark hair, stroking him as though he would a cat for behaving. And still he ploughed him ruthlessly. He let go of Loki’s wrists and sat up a little, that hand moving to grasp the hips he was bruising. He could feel and smell the blood inside Loki as he fucked him roughly, “Loki… sweet brother…your ass is mine now… understand?”

“Y–yours.” he confessed, feeling Thor taking 100% control of him, even though he did not hold him down. He did not have to. Loki belonged to him, and they both knew it. “Nhhh! I’ll never… forgive you… for this!” he grunted, closing his eyes and whimpering with pain and desire. It hurt so good!

Thor gave a deep sound, like a purring growl as he thrust in sharply, “Good… I want you to fight me, Loki.” He grinned like a lion down at him, “I want you to defy me so I can punish you… So I can beat you down and put you in your place, over and over again…” He then bent down and crushed a hungry kiss onto his brother’s lips, biting and licking and exploring as he thrust.

Loki blushed deeply at the idea of Thor beating him into submission, and he turned away, choking a bit at the idea. “Nhh. Y-you are a bastard!” he said, reaching up and trying to slap Thor again, if not also punch him. He did want to fight, and be subdued. He needed that feeling of Thor’s might.

Thor took the blow and licked his lip where a small bit of red shon from a split lip. He then gave a mighty laugh and tugged the hammer off Loki’s chest. He pulled out of his brother and then, grabbing one hand, he flipped Loki onto his chest. He reached up and grabbed a fistful of dark hair, pulling Loki’s head back and forcing his brother to arch his back… and then he plunged his cock back in between his brother’s cheeks and rode him hard, the hammer in one hand and a fistful of hair in the other, “Hah! Yes…”

The punishment of being forced onto his stomach and taken even more roughly from behind, only made Loki want more. He grasped at the ground, and kept his back acutely arched, his body shaking as he felt that cock ripping him apart. He reached up and embraced Thor’s arm, with one hand, while the other balanced himself. “Thor! Uuuhh!”

He groaned deeply as he watched Loki under him. It was heaven driving into that tight, hot body. It was obvious Loki was a virgin… but once Thor was done with him… He grinned… Oh Loki would be eternally hungry for it. “You like your brother fucking you into the ground like a beast?” He growled, leaning down to lick over Loki’s ear, “You perverted little fiend…”

Loki cringed, both loving and hating that Thor knew he wanted this… craved it! He cowered against the stigma of lusting for his brother, as well as wanting to be used like a woman! He gripped the grass, tearing at it with his fingers, and letting go of Thor’s arm.

Thor chuckled and let go of Loki’s hair to slide his hand down his side and then under his hips to curl around the cock that jutted into the air under him. He curled his fingers around it and started to stroke Loki’s manhood as he thrust, his eyes growing heavy and his panting more raw as he drew to his climax.

The reach-about was all that Loki needed to start to climb the ridge to his own orgasm. He whined and whimpered, bucking into the hand and wanting to feel a bit of release, as well as longing for Thor’s own hot cum, inside him. “Th– Thor…” he whined, closing his eyes and panting wildly, as he was so lost in the intensity of the moment; a delicate blend of terror, humiliation, pain, and desire.

  
Thor bit his lip as he stared down at Loki, drinking in the display. His brother on his knees under him, prone and victimised. Oh it was beautiful. He shuddered and then gave several violent thrusts before he cried out, a beastal sound, and slammed deep into Loki, shooting a hot load of cum into his brother. He slid back and jammed in again, then his hips twitched and bucked as his prostate clenched and shot after hot, thick shot of cream spilled into Loki, filling him, “Ahh! AHH!” He cried and then clamped his teeth down, his lips peeled back into a snarl, his body shaking.

  
Loki screamed at the horribly brutal thrusts from the other, and howled and whined as he felt the cum shooting into him. He clawed the ground, dirt driven deeply into his nails, and his eyes flooded as his mouth dripped saliva in long ropes from it. He did not cum, though, even though his body somewhat enjoyed the feeling of being forced into submission… it still hurt too much for his body to reply with anything more than a tremble and jerk. He could not speak, not anymore. He was utterly defeated and used up.

  
Thor gave a single, final grunt and then knelt there, feeling his hot fluid around his cock and inside his brother. He slowly slipped his cock free, the semi-hard flesh wetly slapping against Loki’s ass, “Ahhnn…” He groaned and then he stood up, tucking himself away. He peered down at the well used, ex-virgin, “I never thought popping your cherry would be so enjoyable, little brother.” He nudged the bruised backside with his hammer, pushing at the slick and used entrance before standing straight and smirking, “I’ll find you.”

  
Loki groaned and fell onto his side, curling up into a fetal position, feeling lost and confused. How had this happened? Why? Had it all been a dream? No, it couldn’t have. The pain was too real. He nodded and held onto his knees a bit longer, before he made himself get up. It was his fault. He had wanted this, after all. He stumbled to his room, using a back entrance, and corridors that were typically abandoned, save for slaves, who knew better than to talk. He needed a bath.  
Thor swung his hammer and walked away, whistling as he made his way back to the feast hall.


	2. Chapter 2

The feast was in full-swing, and there was quite a clamour in the Great Hall. Large elk, boar, and goats were roasted, and served to those who feasted there, along with mead, ale, and wine. Everyone seemed to be speaking at once, shouting above the merry music, and the sounds of other’s calling voices.

Prince Loki was seated rather boredly, to the side of Thor, rather slung over his chair, one leg over the left arm, and his cheek resting on the fist of his other side, on that arm of the chair. He held a cup of wine in his other hand, and his emerald eyes moved across the scene of the Warriors Three, Sif, and Thor making merry. He sighed deeply and looked over to his mother, who was bidding people goodnight, and Odin was leaving with her, as well. It was late. The feast had gone on quite long enough.

He stood from his place there, and looked to Thor. “It is late, brother.” he said, just loud enough to be heard over the cheering throng.

“It’s not -so- late!” Thor countered, standing and staggering a bit, as he did so. “Come, brother. Have another drink! Eat a bit! You’re so skinny!”

Loki frowned. “Brother, you know I do not eat the monstrous amount of food that you do!” he said, with a slight jest in his tone as he shook his head. “I’m for bed. But, stay, and enjoy your friends.” He went to leave, but Thor grabbed his arm, none too gently.

“If you’ll not stay here, and have a drink, then at least come with me, to my chambers, and share a drink, to celebrate our great victory!” His voice was always filled with such mirth.

“If you wish,” Loki agreed, “Very well.” He brushed himself off, when Thor finally released him and rubbed at the sore part of his arm. Thor did not know his own strength, when he was sober. He was far more carelessly rough, when he was drunk.

Loki turned and moved out of the Great Hall, pausing to look out the window at the menagerie of stars, lighting up the sky, as Thor bade his friends farewell, for the evening. He came out, all grins and mead-bleary-eyed, and slapped Loki rather hard on the back, hard enough to make him almost lose his footing. He winced but smiled to Thor, knowing he meant no ill will, by it.

They moved along down the corridor, Thor boasting loudly about his own accomplishments in battle, and singing a drinking song of a warrior. Loki remained tolerant, knowing it would please Thor for him to do so.

Once in Thor’s chambers, Thor went and poured two large mugs full of frothing mead. “Come, brother! Take a drink!” he said, shoving the mug into his pale hands.

Loki smiled and lifted the drink to Thor, in a toasting fashion, then took a long drink of the contents and lowered the mug. “You must be quite exhausted, after battle, and such merriment. Come, Thor… let us get you to bed.” ‘…before I have to get the guards to bring you up off the floor, to it’, he thought to himself.

Thor’s blue eyes began to trail over Loki, as they shared their drink, and stories of battle. He found himself tightening in the trousers, and reached over to Loki, his hand embracing the back of Loki’s pale, swan-like neck. “You know,” he began, in a deep, rumbling voice, that was slightly slurred, “You are beautifull, Loki.”

 Loki smiled. “I know.” he said, arrogantly, grinning at Thor and feeling those calloused fingers holding his neck securely. “Are you only just noticing, after centuries of looking upon me?”

“Perhaps…” Thor offered. With one motion, he jerked Loki to himself and crushed his mouth against the younger god’s mouth, and groaning into it. He pulled Loki onto his lap, his other hand sliding down that slender back, to grasp his rounded bottom. “Mmmm! Loki!” he growled, as he broke the kiss to speak.

A groan of lust left Loki’s mouth as he looked up into his eyes. “Thor…” he felt his body responding to that rough grasp.

“I am going to have you!” Thor announced to him, grabbing him up and forcing him down onto the table. “Loki!” He leaned down and sucked firmly on Loki’s neck as he began to literally rip the clothes off his body. Ribbons of cloth and leather flittered to the ground, and Loki’s pale, perfect, slender body was revealed.

Pants of pleasure, and moans of desire left the male as he looked up at the blond lion of a man. “Gods… Is this how you are with the maidens?” He had always been curious of how Thor was, in bed.

“Sometimes… but only with maidens who can handle roughness… like you can.” he said, grabbing Loki by the neck and forcing him down against the table, holding him there. “Now shut up and moan for me!” he demanded, pulling out his own, large, thick, swollen shaft, and stroking it a few times, to get the pre dripping.

Loki panted, watching that large hand moving up and down his shaft, and the clear fluid that dripped forth. “Oh, gods, but it is big!” he said with a tremble in his voice. “Th—thor… I— I have never— I mean, I have not… been bottom to a man, before.” he said, swallowing hard.

Thor chuckled and leaned across the table, picking up a vial of oil and uncorking it. He tipped it toward Loki’s arse, and let the liquid pour between the cleft. Setting the oil away, he reached down and began to run his fingers up and down that crevice, and prodded a thick, calloused finger at Loki’s virgin hole. “Well, I wouldn’t want you to be damaged…” he rumbled, working a second finger into Loki and thrusting them in and out of the tight clench.

“Nuhh! Ohhh, Thor!” he cried, arching, clawing at the table, and squirming. “Oh, gods! Thor! Ohh!” It felt so good. He had fingered himself, once or twice, but he had never dared to put anything so thick as Thor’s fingers into himself, before.

Thor rumbled again, with approval of the younger male’s sounds and reaction. “Mmm. Loki. You belong to me.” he growled, leaning in and kissing Loki’s soft lips rather hard, his beard brushing his chin. “Mmmm!”

“Thor! Oh! Mmm!” Loki’s cries were stifled with Thor’s bearded kiss. His slender fingers lifted from the table and one raked into his golden mane, the other trying to tug Thor’s tunic from his muscular form. “Mmhh!” His legs easily slid about Thor’s hips, embracing them encouragingly.

The blue eyes of the older god raked across Loki’s slender body, and his mouth locked about Loki’s neck, sucking firmly on his pale skin. Loki was flawless. Any scars he had received, in the centuries they had lived, had long healed away, and his skin was fresh as a small child’s. It was silken soft, and ivory.

“Oh, Loki… you are so beautifull!” Thor groaned, taking the other’s neck flesh into his mouth, again, and sucking hard, to produce a mark.

Loki mewled and whimpered as he felt that tight suction. “Nuhh! Ohh, Thor! I want you! Please… have me!” he groaned, toes curling a bit as Thor began to brush his prostate with his fingers.

Thor pulled his fingers out of his brother and wiped them onto his cloak, then stood back a bit and began to undress himself. He was still a bit drunk, but determined to have Loki, especially now that he had given his permission, for such.

After Thor was fully undressed, Loki reached for his hands and interlocked his own with Thor’s. He lay back against the table and looked up at the mighty, older male, panting with anticipation. He had never done this, before, but he wanted to do it, so badly.

Thor took his cock into his right hand and aligned it with that tight ring of muscle and tissue that winked and beckoned him to continue. He knew Loki wanted this as much, or perhaps even more, than he did. Leaning in, he shoved his cock halfway into Loki’s warm hole, then rocked back and shoved forward again, sinking the rest of his cock into him.

Loki arched and howled, his hands gripping the other’s, then releasing them to grab Thor’s forearms, and hold onto him. How he had imagined this moment, in his room, in the dark, many times, his cock in hand, as he wanked to the thought.

“Oh, gods, Loki– so tight!” Thor groaned, leaning over Loki for a moment, resting on his hands, on either side of Loki’s ribcage, then began to ferally buck into him.  His movements were not gracefull, but they were animalistic, driven by a primal need to mate.

“OHHH! OHHH! THOR! GODS, THOR!” Loki cried, feeling that hard thrust of that huge cock. It hurt, but it felt so good, at the same moment. “D–don’t– stop!” he cried, nails clawing at Thor’s arms, but not hard enough to draw blood. Every mighty thrust from the older god, teased and rubbed at his sensitive nerves, within him, and made Loki swoon with delight.

Thor’s grunts became even more feral as he railed Loki harder, longing for the release he was close to experiencing; the release he had craved to share with Loki, for so many centuries. He had not dared to approach him with such a request, but, here, it was happening, all at once. He felt like it was a dream that he did not wish to wake from.

“OH! THOR! THOR! GODS, YES! OHHH!” Loki’s head rolled about on the table as he began to near his own orgasm, with how hard, fast, and deep Thor was fucking him. His lithe body moved with the other’s motions, and he was nigh on screaming from how good the thrusts were!

Just a few more thrusts, and Thor tossed his head back, and jutted his hips forward, letting out a mighty roar of victory, his golden hair flipping, and hot cum shooting into Loki’s tunnel, deeply.

Loki’s own cries were loud, sharp, and riddled with shudders. His eyes rolled back as he felt his own body shoot across his abdomen, painting it with his cum. “Ohhh. Thor! Oh, gods!” he heaved, trying to regain his breathing. “P-promise… that won’t be the last time you do that to me!” he begged, breathlessly.

Thor lay there, hunched over, panting and grunting, as his head spun a little from the mighty climax. “I— I promise.” he managed to say, wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. “I promise.” he repeated, offering Loki a small smile. Loki was his. No one else, in all of Asgard, would do anything sexual with him, now, if they valued their lives. Thor had staked his claim.


End file.
